


I Can't Help Falling in Love with You

by SassyDuckQueen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Aged-Up Character(s), Cat Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by a myth, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine is the Darkness, Luka is a sweetheart, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is the Moon, Mentions of Elvis Presley Songs, Sass is an actual snake, The Dark, The Moon - Freeform, The sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyDuckQueen/pseuds/SassyDuckQueen
Summary: Stuck in a loveless relationship and a cycle of self loathing, Marinette meets a kind heart musician and learns to love herself in the process....
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant (mentioned), Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 15
Kudos: 151





	I Can't Help Falling in Love with You

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the song 'Can't help falling in love with you' and a myth I read about the sun and the moon. In the story, the sun and the moon are a couple and the moon inspires the sun to make plants but she gets no thanks and the more the sun is thanked, the bright it gets but the brighter it gets, the harder it is to see the moon. She's hurt by this as she feels lonely and ignored. One day, she stays out on earth and the sun goes home. There she meets the darkness, falls instantly in love with her and wants to make her happy. He suggests humans should exist and on the first night of their existence, he scares them. The second night, he invites her to join him and the humans praise the moon for her light. She feels like she's just as important as the sun and realizes she's in love with the darkness. She breaks up with the sun and marries the darkness as he was the one willing to sacrifice himself so she could feel important.
> 
> So in this, Adrien is the sun and the plants are his fans, Marinette is the moon, the genius behind the sun but ignored and Luka is the darkness, who allows her to take his limelight so she can feel important and loved.

"Look it's Adrien Agreste!" A few girls screamed as Adrien walked by them and waved. Holding onto his arm was his girlfriend, Marinette. As smart as she was beautiful, she was the genius behind his current look. She had designed his outfits and put all of her time and effort she could into them. She painstakingly hand-sown on the details of the little cat and pieced together the beads around his neck. He smiled as he waved as his fans screamed and cried before they walked over to the interviewer.

"Wow, Adrien. I love the new outfit," Alec Cataldi stated as he held the microphone to Adrien. "Is it one of your father's pieces?"

"My father and I are branching out and trying out next outfits by new designers," He stated.

"Awesome and who is this lovely young lady on your arm tonight?" He asked and Marinette was sure he meant nothing by it but it bothered her that he said tonight. Adrien, however, laughed and flipped his hair.

"Oh, this is just Marinette," He stated in a matter of a fact way. "She's a great friend and inspiration to me,"

The words stung like someone had poured acid in a wound but she kept a brave face and walked with him as he waved to his fans, blowing them kisses. She frowned to herself. While everyone saw him, no one truly saw her but she said nothing for she knew that he had always been destined to shine. As the night went on, the party grew tiresome and the two of them leave. Adrien had his driver drop her off home and promised to be around tomorrow. She nodded to herself and made her way into her apartment above the Bakery. She put her coat down and stroked the ears of her cat, Tikki before freeing herself from her dress and changing into something more comfortable before she took out her moment recent project and began to sew to herself as she hummed softly. The feeling of the needle going through the material relaxed her but this time, she didn't feel her worries melt away. She loved Adrien. She loved him with all her being. She didn't doubt that. She had done since she'd first met him and even though it took him years to notice her, she remained loyal to him, never looking at another boy. He had finally asked her out a few months ago and she instantly said yes. And what bliss had it been. They were the talk of the town. The model and the designer. Their work together was killer and she was proud to call herself his girlfriend but recently, it had been going down hill. The more he wore her designs, the more he shined but the more he shined, the more she became invisible. She didn't mind that he wore her outfits but he never directly said they were hers and every time, she was with him, the same words came out of his mouth. 'This is just Marinette. She's a great friend'. There was never 'this is my girlfriend. She designs these clothes I'm wearing' or 'This beautiful lady is my queen'. Not that she expected something like that. She just wanted him to appreciate her. She sighed to herself and put her project away before going to bed.

**~A Few Days Later~**

"Hey, Marinette. Can you get me a skinny latte pronto?" Adrien asked as he read the latest issue of Vogue Paris, which he had a photoshoot with a day ago. Marinette looked up from the dress she was scoring with an annoyed look. He was sat the dress with his feet up. "Anytime soon would be good,"

"Get it yourself," She stated, a little snapper then she meant. He lowered the magazine and looked at her with surprise. "What?"

"Why you been all bitchy? I just asked you to get me a latte," He gasped, frowning. She straightened up and gave him a look.

"And all I said was get it yourself. You have two legs that work perfectly fine, don't you?" She replied, making him frown.

"I'm busy," He stated, causing her to roll her eyes.

"I'm also busy or have your eyes stopped working?" She asked, folding her arms. "Miss Bourgeois wants her dress finished tonight so I have to get it done, meaning I don't have time to go on an errant for you and I'm also not your PA so either get it yourself or get someone else to get it,"

"Geez, I get it. No need to bite my head off," He rolled his eyes as he got up and headed out of the room. Marinette sighed and went back to pinning the dress. Hopefully, he'll be in a better mood when he comes back but he wasn't. He slammed down his coffee and consciously made passive aggressive remarks. She finally slams down her kit and face him. "What?"

"What the hell is your problem?!" She asks, making him frown.

"Nothing!" He gasped. 

"Really? Cause you're acting like you have a problem!"

"The only problem I have is that you're acting like a spoil brat!" He gasped, making her frown. "It's like since I got more famous and known, you've gotten more jealous,"

"I'm not jealous!" She screamed. "I'm hurt that you act like I don't exist because since you've got famous, it's like I don't exist!"

"That's what you're upset about?!" He gasped like she had said something trivial, making her frown. "I thought you were more mature then that, Marinette,"

"Get out!" She screamed as tears filled her eyes. He grabbed his jacket and coffee then left the room, rolling her eyes. She finally let her tears fall as she fell to the floor. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed. It's like he didn't see her anymore and that she was completely invisible to him but not just him. Her friends are always paying him attention, her family are always singing his graces and the other designers ignore that the clothes he wears are hers. To her, it felt like the more people gave him attention, the less and less she saw. She felt lonely and useless but more then anything, she wondered if he loved her anymore. More tears fell as she wasn't sure what the answer was.

(***)

"Yes! I love it!" The photographer called out as Adrien posed and smiled. His fans screamed and cheered as they watched as he threw a charming grin at the camera, completely ignoring Marinette as usual. He smiled brightly and Marinette felt sorrow. The more his fans screamed, the more lonely she felt. She didn't understand how she could feel so lonely, given how many people were around but she felt close to been nothing and Adrien was completely ignoring it. He acted like their disagreement hadn't happened and when she bring it up, he made her feel like it was her fault. "Aah no! We're losing the sun!"

"That's ok. We got some excellent photos today," Adrien replied as he looked at them on the photographer's computer. The photographer and his team packed up as Adrien turned to Marinette. "Time to go. I'll have you dropped off at home,"

"No," She stated, not looking up from her notepad. He frowned deeply.

"What?"

"I said no," She stated, finally looking up at him.

"What do you mean no? How are you gonna get home?"

"I'll do what I did before I met you and get the subway," She replied, going back to her drawing. He frowned deeply. 

"Fine!" He growled a little before turning on his heel and leaving. Marinette let out a sigh of relief and continued to draw the street lights came on and the sun set. She hummed softly to herself as she drew, losing herself in the zone. When she next looked up, she realized the night had settled in completely now and that she should probably go home. She packed up her things and began to make her way to the subway but the sound of music caught her attention. She looked to her side and saw a man not much older then her stood in the street, playing a guitar and singing softly as a few people stood around, listening to his music. She slowly wondered over as he finished playing his song. The small crowd clapped as he grabbed his water and took a drink. Marinette couldn't really see him as he knelt down and changed the settings on his amp. A few people stepped away as he straightened up and started to play his guitar, re-tuning it. Marinette found herself intrigued by the mysterious guitarist. His hair was short and black with teal blue highlights. His hoodie matched and his black jeans were ripped. He finished tuning his guitar and looked up. Instantly, his eyes met hers. A soft but seductive smile came across his lips and a mysterious twinkle danced in his teal blue eyes. Marinette felt her cheeks burn a little as he looked at her before he started to play his guitar. The song sounded familiar but it wasn't until he started to sing that she recognized it. He stepped close to the microphone as he looked at her before his voice came through.

"Wise men say only fools rush in," His voice sounded like it was from the heavens above. It was soft and gentle yet full of the mysteries of the night. It brought a shiver to Marinette's spine but one of pleasure and joy. "But I can't help falling in love with you,"

He looked directly at her as he sung.

"Shall I stay? Would it be a sin if I can't help falling in love with you?" A few more people joined them as he sang softly, playing his guitar skillfully. She honestly felt like she was the most important thing in the world right now. She didn't know how he did it but it felt like she was the only thing he could see. He paid no attention to the other people who were watching as he sang softly. "Like a river flows surely to the sea, Darling so it goes some things are meant to be,"

He stopped singing as he played a bit of a solo, looking down at his guitar so he could focus on his music. Marinette closed her eyes as she listened to the notes.

  
"Take my hand, take my whole life too," The sound of his voice made her open her eyes again. Once again, those teal eyes connected with hers and she honestly felt like it was just him and her. Like there was no one else around. She felt all of her sorrow and pain wash away in a sea of music as he continued his song. "For I can't help falling in love with you,"

He stopped playing his guitar before holding the mic as he leaned closer to it. 

"Like a river flows surely to the sea," He sang without the music. "Darling so it goes some things are meant to be,"

A few girls swooned as he sang softly before he started to play again. Marinette listened intensely.

"Take my hand, take my whole life too for I can't help falling in love with you," He sang, moving his eyes across back to her. "For I can't help falling in love with you,"

The song came to an end and everyone around clapped, bringing Marinette into reality. He smiled and thanked people as they put change and notes into his guitar case. Marinette took out a couple of spare coins and walked over. He nodded to a gentleman, who had given him €20. He looked up as she put the change into his guitar case and smiled softly at her before his eyes landed on her sketch pad.

"Are you an artist?" He asked, nodding to it. Her face blushed as she realized what he meant.

"Oh, not really," She mumbled, looking away shyly as she pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He frowned softly to himself as he looked at her. "Um,"

"You look really familiar to me," He mumbled, grinning before clicking his fingers. "Aren't you the sweetheart of that model Adrien Agreste?"

Instantly, her face dropped as he said that, making him frown before holding up his hands.

"Sorry. I didn't meant any offence by that," He mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm not very good with words,"

"T-that's ok," She mumbled. "But yes, I am the girlfriend of Adrien Agreste,"

She held out her hand to him.

"My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng," 

"Luka Couffaine," He smiled, shaking it before pulling away as he began to clearing up his stuff as people walked by. "Did you like the song by the way?"

"I did. It was by Elvis originally," She mumbled, making him smile. 

"Didn't peg you for an Elvis girl," 

"Who doesn't like Elvis? He's the king," She scoffed as he took the money out of his guitar case and put it into bags. "Do you want a hand?"

"No, I'm good thank you," He smiled before placing the bags into his rucksack before packing away his microphone into a case. He placed his guitar in it's case and put the rucksack on. "I have to get going but if you're interested, I play this spot every night,"

"Is that an invitation, Mr Couffaine?" She asked but he didn't answer. He just smiled in a mischievous way that made her heart skip a beat before he disappeared into the night. Marinette let out a soft sigh before she headed to the subway.

(***)

Marinette found herself coming back to that spot where Luka played under the night sky every night and his music relieved her off her sorrow but every time she left, her loneliness came back. After a particular bad argument with Adrien, Marinette came to Luka's spot a little bit late. He was just packing up and looked a little sad but as soon as he saw her, a smile came across his face and his eyes lit up but it didn't last long. He dropped his rucksack and rushed over to her when he saw the tears rolling down her face. 

"Marinette, what's wrong?" He gasped but she didn't answer. Her lip trembled and more tears fell down her face. He brought her into his arms and rubbed her back. "It's ok,"

She sniffed and wiped her eyes before looking up at him.

"I'm s-sorry," She mumbled, looking down.

"Don't be," He replied, looking at her with a soft look. Marinette felt a blush come over her face as she looked away shyly. "Look, I have to drop these back at home-"

He nodded to his equipment.

"But if you'd like to join me, we could go grab a coffee at mine and talk about whatever you want. Sound good?"

"T-That sounds g-great," She sniffed, smiling a little. She went to grab one of his cases but he smiled, picking them up. She walked with him as he began to walk towards the Seine. 

"I should warn you. I live on a boat," He states, looking at her seriously.

"That doesn't surprise me if I'm honest," She smiled as he turned onto the boat. She looked and smiled at the name. "The Liberty huh?"

"Ah, I didn't name her," He smiled, offering her his hand. She took it and he helped her onto the deck before they headed downstairs. Marinette looked around as Luka put his musical gear away. She smiled softly to herself as she looked around. It was a cosy place with a simple but homely feel. An brown sofa that had seen better day was opposite a TV and the kitchenette was small and yet it felt more alive then she had seen in a long time. It was the complete opposite of Adrien's apartment. Adrien's place was perfect. Not a single thing was out of place and it was in a minimalist design. It was black and white in it's color scheme and Adrien's OCD helped keep it tidy. Luka's boat on the other hand was what one might call a little messy. Music scores were scattered around, along with several musical instruments and a few drawings were pinned to the walls, along with a couple of photos. There was a couple of mugs on the coffee table. Marinette smiled a little before walking over to the photos. She recognized Luka instantly but the two women next to him didn't seem familiar. "That's my mum and sister,"

She jumped at little as he came over. 

"Juleka is currently in America with her fiance, Rose," He stated. "And Mum is on tour,"

"Your mum's a musician too?"

"Kind of. She has her own unique shows. She mixed music with comedy," He smiled. "The Liberty use to belong to her. She gave it to me when I turned 18 and she moved in with her husband,"

"That must of been quite the scene changer. From a boat to a house," Marinette mumbled but he laughed softly. "What?"

"I never said she moved into a house," He replied, taking out his phone and showing her a picture of a huge tour bus. "That's the Liberty mark 2,"

Marinette stared in shock before looking at him.

"She moved into a tour bus?"

"Yep," He grin, looking fondly at the pictures. He pointed to a picture of him, his sister and two others. "That was my first band. I was the guitarist, Jules was the bassist, Rose was the leader singer... that's her... and that big guy was our drummer, Ivan,"

"What were you called?"

"Kitty Section," He smiled. "We use to sing songs about Unicorns and fluffy bunnies,"

"Seriously?" She asked, looking at him.

"Yeah," He grinned. "Rose was also the song writer and as you can tell, she loved the color pink,"

Marinette couldn't help but laugh a little as Luka smiled down at her. Marinette moved around and noticed a cloth over a cuboid object. She looked over at him and raise an eyebrow.

"That is Sass' tank," He replied.

"Who or what is Sass?"

"My snake," He smiled, lifting the cover off, revealing the beautiful snake. "I put them on while I go out so he doesn't realize I'm out. I worry that he'll get lonely if he realizes,"

"That is adorable," She smiled. "Can I meet him?"

"Hmm, once I've fed him," He replied, walking over to the kitchenette. He picked up the kettle and filled it up with water before putting it on to boil before going into his freezer and taking out a small sealed box. He walked over to the tank and took out a frozen mouse before opening it and put it into the cage. Marinette watched with fascination as the snake devours the dead mouse. Luka put the mice back and looked over at her. "You know most girls would be freaked out by that,"

"I'm not like most girls," She smiled softly, looking over at him. 

"I'll say," He replied. "So coffee, tea or hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate please," 

"One Luka Couffaine hot coco special coming up," He grinned, grabbing two mugs and making them one each. A few minutes later, he came over and placed one of the mugs in front of her. Cream covered the top and it had sprinkles onto top of it. He placed his down next to hers and sat down so he was facing her. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"How you learnt to make an amazing looking hot chocolate?" She smiled, picking hers up and taking a sip. "Wow,"

"I work part time as a barista during the day," He explained. "So I know how to make a mean latte and hot chocolate,"

"This is really good," She mumbled, sipping it again. He picked up his and took a sip. "So how long you been playing guitar?"

"Since I was a little kid," He replied, putting his cup down. "Look, can I ask you something?"

"Well, you just did," She smiled cheekily, making him playfully roll his eyes. "But you can ask something else?"

"Why were you crying?" He asked but instantly regretted as her eyes filled with sorrow. "Never mind. I shouldn't have asked,"

"I feel invisible," She mumbled, making him frown as he looked over.

"What do you mean?"

"I probably sound jealous and petty but since Adrien has gotten more popular, it's like he's forgotten who I am," She mumbled, looking down. "He doesn't treat me like his girlfriend anymore. When we first got together, he was constantly acting like I was a queen. He was kind and sweet and he made me feel wanted and loved. We shared an common interest as we both loved fashion and we thought it would be amazing for me to design some clothes for him and for him to wear them to red carpet events but he stopped telling people they were made by me, he started to flirt with his fans and was more bothered about the media coverage then me. At the red carpet events, when the press asked who I was, he would say stuff like 'oh, that's just Marinette. She's a great friend'... it's like he's ashamed to be seen with me and he acts like such a child when he doesn't get his way. We had an argument a few days before I met you. I was busy making a new outfit and he demanded that I go get him a latte. His literal words were 'hey, get me a skinny latte pronto'. Honestly, I don't care that he wanted a latte. What hurt was that he talked to me like I was nothing and expected me to drop everything when he was sat there with his feet up, doing nothing while I was trying to make a dress for my client. He had a go at me for telling him to get it himself,"

"He doesn't deserve you," Luka mumbled, making her look at him. He blushed and looked away. "I um... just ignore me,"

"Luka, are you blushing?" She asked with a slight tease in her voice. He cleared his throat and sipped his drink. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"Why did you play Elvis the night I met you?" She asked, causing him to blush again. 

"Um... I p-play wh-what I feel," He mumbled, shyly. 

"It was 'Can't help falling in Love'," She stated before looking forward. "I like spending time with you,"

"You do?"

"Yeah... maybe it's selfish but I don't feel invisible when I'm around you," She mumbles. "I feel important,"

"You are important," He smiled. Marinette felt her heart skip a heart beat as he looked at her with a look that she could only describe as pure love. He looked away and finished his drink. "Do you want to hold Sass?"

"Sure,"

(***)

Luka pushed open the door of the night club. He looked around and instantly spotted Marinette, who was dressed in a short black dress and leaning against the bar. A girl with red hair was with her. He walked over and Marinette instantly jumped up, grinning as she saw him. Her friend stood up as he walked closer.

"Lu-Luka!" She slurred, stumbling forward. He caught her and helped her stand straight.

"Wow, Marinette. You're wasted," He mumbled, worry covering his face. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hmm, you sme-smell really nice," She grinned. "You know I really like you, Luka! Like super like you,"

"That's nice but you're really drunk," He frowned as she leaned to kiss him. He gently pushed her away enough to stop her from kissing him. He really liked her and he had been thinking about kissing her since he met her but not like this. He would never take advantage of her or anyone. She frowned a little before he turned to her friend. "Thanks for calling me,"

"I figured you were the safe choice," She stated. "Giving that Adrien is the reason why she's pissed out of her skull,"

He frowned softly as she giggled.

"I'll get her home," He replied, gently putting his arm around her waist. "Come on, Marinette,"

"Lukaaaa. Can you sing me a song?" She huffed as he led her out of the night club and hailed a cab. "I think your voice is really sexy,"

"And I think you're very drunk and don't mean that," He states, getting her in. "What's your address, melody?"

"The Tom and Sabina bakery!" She called to the taxi driver before giggling to Luka. "I secretly live in a bakery. Don't tell anyone,"

"I won't," He smiled softly as she curled up to him as the taxi drove to the bakery. 

"H-hey, why didn't you kiss me back?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Because you're drunk and I'm not that kind of guy," He states, looking at her.

"Awww! You're always so nice, Luka!" She grinned. "Such a gentleman!"

"I do try," He smiled as she started to hum. His eyes went wide as she hummed Can't Help Falling In Love. Slowly, it came to a stop and he looked down, only to see her eyes closed and her breathing slow and soft. He ran his fingers through her hair as the taxi went through traffic. It pulled up outside the bakery and Luka paid him before gently waking up Marinette. "We're here,"

"M'kay," She mumbled, sleepily. He helped her out of the car and the taxi drove off. She wondered to the side door and tried to find her keys in her back. Luka gently took it off and found them instantly before he unlocked the door. She grinned sleepily and went to head up the stairs but almost tripped. He caught her and closed the door behind them before helping her up the stairs.

"Which one is your room?"

"That one," She grinned. "You wanna join me?"

"Not tonight," He replied, opening the door. He helped her onto the bed and took off her shoes before taking off her necklace.

"But where are you gonna sleep?"

"I'll just head back to the Liberty," He smiled but she grabbed his hand and sorrow filled her eyes.

"Please stand," She mumbled, tears in her eyes. "I don't want to be alone,"

"Alright but I'm gonna sleep on the sofa," He stated, gently getting her into bed. He moved the cover over her and gently kissed her hair. She pretty much felt asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. He smiled softly and leave the room before settling on the sofa. 

(***)

Marinette woke up with a hang over from hell. She was tired, achy and she knew she had been really drunk last night. She got up and noticed she was still in her party dress so she headed into the bathroom and took a shower before getting dressed. She wondered into the living room and saw Luka asleep on her sofa. Memories of last night flashed back into her mind and she felt her face heat up at how she had tried to kiss him yet he had pushed her away and taken her home. She owed him thanks and an explanation. Looking over at him as he slept, her heart sang a beautiful song she hadn't heard in a long time and like that, her feelings for Adrien and her feelings for Luka had became quite clear to her. She was no longer in love with Adrien Agreste and had fallen in love with Luka Couffaine. She jumped a little as he stirred. Those beautiful teal eyes stared up at her and she was pretty sure she had died and gone to heaven.

"Hey, you're up," He smiled softly, sitting up. She walked over and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry about last night,"

"That's ok but why were you so drunk?"

"I found out Adrien had cheated on me," She replied, calmly. Luka frowned. "I got drunk because I thought it would hurt to face it. I should be hurt and angry but really.... I don't feel anything,"

"Maybe you're just blocking it out?"

"No. I think the reason why I don't feel is because I know the truth," She mumbled. "Me and Adrien stopped loving each other a long time ago. Our love is dead but I don't know if I can end it. I don't know who I am without him. All these years, I have loved him so much and now that love-"

"Marinette," He stated, pressing his fingers to her lips. "Come to the Grand Paris Hotel tomorrow at 6pm ok?"

"O-ok,"

(***)

Marinette walked around nervously as she looked for Luka. She spotted him talk to someone. He looked really nice, dressed in a suit. He looked over and waved. She walked over and smiled at him as a few people came over.

"Luka, who is this charming young lady?" Marinette recognized the man as a famous musician. She half expected him to do exactly what Adrien did and introduce as 'just Marinette'.

"This beautiful melody is my muse," He smiled softly at her. She blushed a little at his introduction. "Without her, I would be lost in a world of darkness,"

Another blush lit across her face as Luka gently kissed her hand.

"In fact, I believe you're familiar with her clothing label, Miraculous," And like that, she was the center of attention. People were asking her where she got her wild ideas from and she felt important. She looked over and saw Luka, smiling softly at her like she was the most beautiful creature in the room and she realized to him, she was. A blush came across her features as he looked at her with pure admiration and love.

"Marinette?" The familiar voice of Adrien knocked her out of her thoughts. She frowned softly. "I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you'd be slaving away on another dress,"

"Well, I'm not," She frowned, looking at the young woman on Adrien's arm. She was younger, prettier and more refined then Marinette. "Replacing me already?"

"Well, since you didn't answer your phone, I had to improvise," He rolled his eyes but Marinette sighed.

"Adrien, I didn't answer my phone because I'm done," She states. "I'm done with your drama, with your father, with your expectations but mostly, I'm done with you. It's over, Adrien Agreste. Goodbye,"

With that, she turned on her heel and walked over to Luka. Adrien frowned but made no attempt to win her back, confirming her theory but Luka had done something for her that Adrien never did. He let her be herself. 

"You let me take the limelight..." She mumbled. "Why?"

"You deserve to shine,"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything you want,"

"How long have you been in love with me?"

"Since the moment I saw you in the crowd," He replied, honestly before taking her hand in his. "I can't help falling in love with you,"


End file.
